New Time
by lizzytish-lover of everything8
Summary: Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano, and Padme Amidala are not in their own time. Just a day turned into the adventure of a lifetime to defeat Darth Vader, return home, while still staying true to their selves. TIME TRAVEL!


A normal day in the life of Ahsoka Tano isn't exactly what many people would call "normal." As padawan to General Knight Anakin Skywalker and Commander of the Republic's 501st she had learned to take every odd occurrence in stride, no matter how difficult. But this situation she finds herself in with Anakin, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the senator they were supposed to be defending, Padme Amidala takes the cake as the strangest thing that had ever happened to her.

The day started as average as any other with her unorthodox master. Yet again the senator from Naboo's life was in danger because of her outspoken opinion about the war, Anakin and Padme were old friends so he volunteered himself and Ahsoka to protect her. Obi-wan had come to speak to Anakin when a bright light surrounded the four of them, now they all were at some sort of station, sitting on the floor, being stared at by a person who looked all too similar to Padme herself.

The girl took a blaster from her holster and pointed at them. "Who are you?" Her voice was strong with authority.

Ahsoka's hand hovered over her lightsabers. Anakin's was already in his hand. The atmosphere was very tense and it wasn't just from the uninvited guests.

"Oh, my." A certain golden protocol droid muttered.

Padme looked taken a back. "3PO?" That wasn't 3PO. This droid was much more worn and it seemed as though it didn't know who they were, despite Anakin being his maker and Padme his mistress. Besides they had just left C-3PO with R2-D2.

"No!" Ahsoka's eyes flitted to the person who looked the most flustered. The man looked old enough to be Obi-Wan's father, and it was quite possible, as they looked like clones. His blue lightsaber was in his hand and already activated. His eyes were alight with confusion like everyone else's, but as he looked to Padme they were filled with grief, to Ahsoka, sorrow, and to Anakin, something known of them thought was possible, hate. He stared at his former apprentice with hate in his eyes. He would not meet Skyguy's gaze and locked eyes with someone in the shadows that Ahsoka couldn't see.

"You felt it, didn't you?" The person from the shadows said.

Obi-Wan nodded grimly.

"It's changing." The voice muttered. She stepped into the light.

Ahsoka did a double take. IT WAS HER! She was older, more worn, like a 3PO and Obi-Wan were, and her eyes too held more grief then now, despite being at war.

"Skywalker, you good?" Someone on the comm. unit in the center asked.

Anakin's mouth opened to answer, but some had already spoken, also on the comm. "Yeah, got a little cooked, but I'm okay."

"Okay, what the kriff is going on?" The Padme look-alike yelled.

"Leia, go back to your battle." The older Obi-Wan said.

"No. I agree with the girl, WHAT THE KRIFF IS GOING ON?" Anakin shouted with more force.

Wait, the force. It felt different in this place. There a very dark presence somewhere close. And an even darker presence halfway across the galaxy, so strong Ahsoka could sense it here. The first seemed familiar, but garbled and twisted. She winced.

"Your feeling Vader. I wouldn't." Her double advised.

Anakin and Obi-Wan cried out. The latter held onto Anakin for support.

"But…but that's—"

Ahsoka's older counterpart exchanged looks with Old Man Kenobi.

"Darth Vader." Obi-Wan simply replied.

The silence that followed was deafening.

_I suppose he's a bad guy._ Anakin said through their force bond.

_Really, where did you get that?_ Ahsoka replied softly.

_Do you think that Skywalker on the comm. was me?_ Anakin asked.

_No, he sounded too young. But something strange has happened. _Obi-Wan's voice filled Ahsoka's head.

"I think, although this is purely a theory, that we have time traveled, my former apprentice."

And then Ahsoka's worst fear was confirmed, this is certainly the worst situation she had ever been in.


End file.
